


Breakfast in Bed

by Persiflage



Series: Skoulson RomFest 2k16 Redux [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Breakfast in Bed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Handcuffs, Inspired by Photography, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Spanking, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy gives Phil breakfast in bed for his birthday - and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my Day 4 fic [Unconditional](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536025) and was inspired by [this post](http://becketted.tumblr.com/post/147806940873/the-coffee-bunny-good-morning-love) by becketted. It's a bonus fic written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k16 Redux for the Day 3 prompt 'Handcuffs' (which is cheating a bit...)

Phil sits against the pillows, wearing a white undershirt and boxers, the comforter pulled up as far as his waist in order to provide a bit more stability for the breakfast tray resting on his lap. The tray holds a half-drunk mug of coffee, a solitary remaining croissant, and two jars of preserves. Daisy sits at a right angle to him, clad in her bathrobe, and holding her own cup of coffee. Her back's against the wall beside the bed, and she has her feet planted on the sheet on the other side of Phil's knees.

She brought him breakfast in bed for his birthday, just as he had done for her 6 days ago. She still can't quite wrap her head around the situation: an entire week off from SHIELD, which they're spending at the Retreat. It still seems like a dream come true.

"Penny for them?" Phil says after finishing his coffee. He sets the mug on the tray, then puts the tray on the nightstand. Daisy swallows down the last of her own coffee, and he takes the cup from her to place it on the tray too.

"Just thinking how lucky we are to have had this," she tells him.

"Yeah," he agrees, his voice soft and his smile gentle.

"I was sure we'd get pulled in for some emergency before the week was up," she admits.

"It's kinda nice to know we're not indispensable," he says, sounding as if he's not sure she'll agree.

"If it means more R&R here, I'm glad to know it," she tells him, and he smirks.

"R&R? Don't you mean F&F?"

She frowns, baffled by the acronym. "Faber & Faber?" she says doubtfully, and he sniggers – there's no other word to describe the noise he's just made.

"Feeding and fucking," he tells her, a wicked gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh you're a bad man," she chides. She senses a flicker of something in his vibrations that she can't identify. "What?"

"How bad am I?" he asks, his voice gone all husky, and boy does she know what that means.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if I should spank you or tie you up for punishment," she muses.

"Daisy." He practically growls her name, and she chuckles.

"Both, eh?" She knows he wants both when his arousal surges through his vibrations, when his expression is both eager and desperate.

She gets to her feet, turns around and pulls the comforter off the bed, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He looks up at her, his expression avid, and his cock threatening to burst out of his boxers.

"Strip," she orders him in her bossiest tone, and he groans, even as he begins tugging off his undershirt. She steps over his bare legs again to lounge against the wall, the bathrobe hanging open loosely, knowing he can see glimpses of her cleavage and her sex – he likes her to tease him. She watches as he carefully manoeuvres his boxers off, and tosses them to floor after his undershirt.

"Where do you want me?" he asks once he's naked.

"Stand at the end of the bed, soldier, and bend forward," she instructs him, and climbs off the bed herself to go to the chest of drawers opposite the bed. She rummages briefly, then comes back with a silk scarf and a pair of handcuffs.

"Are you going to blindfold me?" he asks, and she's surprised by how hopeful he sounds – it's not something she's done before, but if he wants it…

"Do you want me too?" she asks curiously.

He nods immediately, his gaze trusting.

"Okay. I actually got this out to tie around the base of your dick," she tells him. "To stop you shooting off too soon."

"Daisy." He moans her name and she feels a throb of desire between her legs at the pitch of his moan. She ignores it, however – it's not her turn yet.

"Hang on," she says, and goes to grab a second scarf from the drawer. She ties one around the base of his cock, careful not to pull it too tight since she doesn't want to hurt him; the second she carefully binds over his eyes, before leaning in to kiss him, slow and languid.

His grip on the bedding tightens as his hands curl into fists once she has him bent over again. She moves to stand beside him, caressing his ass with her left hand.

"Such a lovely tight ass, you've got Phil," she murmurs, dragging her fingernails lightly over his flesh. He shudders in response. 

"What's your safe word, Phil?" she asks.

"Lola." His answer is so prompt that she has to wonder if it's habitually his safe word, or if he's just been fantasising about something like this since they got together. She'll ask him later.

"Okay, you know the rules – if you want me to stop, if it gets too much, just use your safe word, and I'll stop. Got it?"

"Yes."

She shifts her left hand to rest on the small of his back, then she says in a clear voice, "One", and her right hand smacks his ass. He moans quietly, but she can tell it's a moan of pleasure, not of pain, and she does it again. Then again. And again.

She stops eventually because her hand is aching. His ass is pretty red from being spanked, and his begging is driving her crazy with desire. She pulls him upright carefully, keeping her touches light as he trembles with his own desire, then she takes off the two scarves. He looks ready to pop, she thinks, the head of his cock is almost purple, it's so engorged. She drops the scarves onto the floor, then shrugs out of the bathrobe, before climbing onto the bed to sprawl naked just in front of him.

He grunts as he climbs awkwardly onto the bed, then he clasps her ankles and pulls her legs open. He leans down and draws his tongue up the length of her sex a couple of times, which makes her moan, then he carefully moves his body over hers, and she clasps his cock to guide him into her slick heat.

"Not gonna last," he warns her breathlessly.

"Then fuck me hard and fast," she says sternly.

He nods, then plunges into her and she cries out as he fills her deeply, and then he's fucking her as if his life depends on it. 

She comes very quickly, but he continues thrusting, pounding into her as if he plans to fuck her through the mattress. She comes a second time, and it's enough to set him off too, his cock pulsing deeply inside her.

"Happy birthday, Phil," she whispers in his ear when he all but collapses on top of her.

"I love you," he says hoarsely, sounding pretty wrecked.

"Likewise, mister," she tells him, and he sighs, then begins kissing her. His cock is still half-hard and still buried inside her.

They're going to have to make the most of today since it's their last day at the Retreat before they head back to the Playground and the never-ending work of being SHIELD agents. She eyes the handcuffs, still resting on the night stand, and vows to make his birthday memorable.


End file.
